


Doubts

by banditendominic



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cheeky Mute, F/M, Female Protagonist, One Shot, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditendominic/pseuds/banditendominic
Summary: Mute feels that he is no good for you and tries to return your things.





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Not that anyone comments on my works here, but hopefully someone will answer this: would it be better if I did a one shot book/collection or should I keep posting one shots separately? Give me opinions!!  
> Enjoy some Mute!

The door shut behind you with a loud huff, even a bit of a screech, making you relax; you were finally back from a long day. Neither Meghan nor Craig were in your shared room, so you headed straight for your closet so you could retrieve some new, fresh and clean clothes which you'd use after showering. Passing your bed, you noticed a small white plastic bag, which you knew you didn't leave there. First thing that came to your mind was that this was one of Craig's pranks involving underwear - God. You hoped it wasn't.

And, no, it was not. But it did involve underwear. And your toothbrush, a couple of your hair ties and your favorite bra. All of which you had stored in the S.A.S's room, in the top drawer of Mark's dresser.

What was he playing at? Your stomach rapidly filled with nerves, as you thought that he might be ending the relationship you two had. Was he? No, he wouldn't. Not like this, at least. Doubt filled you quickly, and the shower you were going to have was forgotten. Mundane things like that did not matter, not when your partner returned every piece of you which he had. What had happened? With certainty, you could say that you had not done anything, so, had he done something? No. Mark wouldn't even hurt a fly, unless those were his orders.

Without a warning, anger filled you. Thoughts still spinning in your head, you grabbed the plastic bag in a tight grip and headed out the door you'd just gone through. You heard your name being shouted as you rushed down the hall, headed for the British's room, but you didn't turn around.

Stopping outside your destination, you wondered whether you should knock or just barge in without warning. Opted for the latter you did, and so you opened the door, headed inside, shut the door and was met by a shocked and very naked Mike in the middle of the room. You instantly turned around, facing the wooden door behind you and pulled a grimace, repeating "oh god" in your head over and over again, feeling your cheeks blush a deep shade of red.

"I didn't know you would be this eager to see me, Y/N. You could have just asked and I would have come over," he snickered teasingly from behind you as he shuffled around, getting dressed, you hoped.

Mortified, you said; "I'm so sorry, Mike. I-," your voice almost broke from embarrassment and you frowned. "God, I just wanted to speak to Mark – this is so not what I had in mind. I'm sorry." The last apology you spoke with a small embarrassed smile on your lips, which you suspected he heard.

"I figured," he snorted and told you he was dressed now. "He ain't back yet, but ya might wanna stick around. Won't be long, I reckon."

With a nod, you accepted his offer, much to his delight, as he wouldn't have to sit and wait for the rest of his team to return, alone. The Brit told you about his day, and you did the same. He then asked what was in the bag, and again, you blushed. A chuckle escaped him and his lips pointed upwards in a grin. "For Mark?" He asked sneakily, winking casually.

"Well, yes. But it's not what you think!" You defended yourself. The tall man didn't buy it, you could see it in his eyes. They were still teasingly observing you. "If it were, I would've pretended not to have heard your question, fingers crossed, Mike." He believed you.

The conversation between the pair of you lasted for 10 more minutes, before he excused himself to go help James, who had apparently had a "life threatening accident" in the kitchen involving a frying pan. The Brit left the room with a wave in your direction, earning one back and a giggle at the half-annoyed, half-amused look on his face. A few more minutes after that, the man of the day himself wandered into the room, eyebrows rising at the sight of you.

Holding the plastic bag out towards him, you asked; "what is this?"

"Your clothes," he answered matter-of-factly, seemingly almost uncomfortable with your question.

"Mark, why are you giving me these? I thought it was okay that I lef-"

"I know," he let you know with a troubled look. He took a step towards you, resulting in your body rising from his bed. Only a few decimetres now kept you apart, and suddenly you realized all previous anger directed at the Englishman in front of you had vanished. "I was thinking and I just..." he struggled with his wording. How did English work again? "I concluded that I am no good for you, Y/N, so I-"

The taller man seemed to believe his words, which hurt you because he thought he wasn't good enough for you. If anything, you weren't good enough for him.

"Mark, please," the plastic bag in your hand was dropped on the floor as you grabbed a hold of his hands. "That is not true, okay?" Sad, puppy dog eyes looked down into yours with hesitancy. Seldom did Mark show this side of himself, and never without reason. "I don't know why you would even think this. Don't you see how happy I am with you?" Your hands travelled up to his neck, so you could guide his gaze directly into yours. "There is no one, not anyone, better suited for me than you, do you understand?"

The corners of his lips perked upwards as you reassured him of your feelings.

"I love you. So can I please keep my stuff in your drawer?"

This conversation was already as good as over, judging by the shining eyes of the man in front of you. If you weren't an operator in team Rainbow, you would have made one hell of a sales-employee, you were a great speaker.

"Top drawer is yours. Again."

Smiling, you stood on the tip of your toes and kissed him deeply, enjoying it when his arms snaked themselves around your body. He held you close, and showed no intention of letting you go. However, you soon pulled away, remembering that one mundane shower you still needed to have.

"I never got around to shower before, seeing as I furiously rushed here two minutes after I got back. So... d'ya want to join? You owe me."

He smirked at your comment and simply pressed another quick kiss to your lips, adding a quick squeeze to your bum as well.

He chuckled at the surprised yelp you let out, before adding; "I don't like being indebted to someone – I'll have to join you..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, multi-chaptered book or single one shots??  
> Hope this was good. Until next time :)


End file.
